Primera vez
by pame chan 42
Summary: Shintaro y Haruka han sido enamorados por un mes. Ambos gustan de su amor, pero quizás ya es momento de pasar al siguiente nivel, quizás ya es momento de hacerlo por primera vez. -lemon ShintaroxHaruka. Resubido-


Bueno... sí, si has leído lo que dice la descripción, este es un fic "resubido". Este fue un fic que hice y publiqué hace un buen tiempo. Cometí una pequeña equivocación y bueno... aquí lo tienen de nuevo. ¡Me tomé la molestia y el esfuerzo de volverlo a escribir~! Aunque claro, también con mucho entusiasmo pues me propuse en aquel entonces ¡hacerlo incluso mejor!- Aunque eso no evitó que llorara cual Magdalena cuando me di cuenta de la tontería que había hecho. Lloré como nunca diablos...-

Pero bueno, no hay que llorar sobre leche derramada. Espero les guste esta versión, y como es obvio, es diferente a la primera; la primera parte no es tan fluffy. Para nada; llegó a hacerme llorar cuando lo escribí incluso. Es sobre su pasado, primer beso, cosas así; algo que jamás anoté y que por mera inspiración me decidí en hacerlo aquí. Dejo a su criterio si quieren aventurarse y leer de nuevo esto ;). Espero les guste.

Kagerou project le pertenece a Jin como todas saben~.

* * *

Para ni uno de los dos había sido fácil iniciar con aquello.

Haruka empezó a sentir un curioso sentimiento la primera vez que vio a Shintaro. Al principio pensó que era quizás admiración o simple amistad, pero cuando se dio cuenta que aquello era amor, no supo como reaccionar. Se decidió dejarse llevar cual corriente entonces, pues le gustaba mucho como su corazón latía; y aunque era cierto que a veces temía morir por aquello, la dulce sensación al estar junto él era tan agradable que lo dejaba pasar con una sonrisa.

Por su lado, Shintaro no era homosexual, o eso creyó siempre. Cuando pasaba tiempo con el chico, simplemente se sentía normal, no lo impresionaba ni lo atraía, por lo cual cuando Haruka se le confesó, no supo que responder.

"Tú no me gustas" fue lo que salió de su boca la primera vez.

Haruka se sintió fatal en ese momento y aunque estaba muy dolido, se prometió que lo conquistaría pues no se quería rendir. Justo como con su enfermedad_, _no iba a ceder_._ Así que empezó a darle regalos, tratarlo bien, y a empezar charlas amenas y casuales junto a él. Sintió esperanzas, pues Shintaro a diferencia de lo esperado, empezó a corresponderle aquello.

Con el paso del tiempo Shintaro se enamoró de él. No supo si era porque él le proponía una vida lejos de la soledad, o porque como decían "estaba confundido", pero quiso con fuerza estar con él.

Comenzaron una curiosa relación entonces, pues no se separaba mucho de la amistad. Comían juntos, o con sus dos amigas, charlaban, y parecían dos simples y casuales amigos; aunque a diferencia de los amigos, Haruka cada cierto tiempo le tomaba la mano y tenía el derecho a darle abrasos, los que él quisiera; y a pesar de que todas esas muestras de afecto sobresaltaban al menor, a Haruka aquello le parecía tierno. Era difícil para Shintaro aceptar esas muestras de afecto, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto, así que se alejaba cada tanto, molestándose con él mismo pues sentía que molestaba a Haruka; pero él insistía que eso le parecía hasta divertido, que podían ir de manera lenta si Shintaro no se sentía a gusto, que eso incluso hacía la relación más bella.

Por tal razón su primer beso había tardado y tampoco había sido sencillo.

Habían pasando unos pocos días felices desde que su relación había empezado. Solo tenían una semana cuando Haruka recibió una llamada luego de clases. Al principio no creyó que era verdad, se decía que tenía que ser una pesadilla, eso quería pensar.

"Odio el mundo, y nunca antes me quise despedir. Eres la primera persona a quien realmente quiero decirle adiós"

Fue lo que le había dicho Shintaro mientras estaba en el último piso de la preparatoria, pensando en que no quería vivir más.

Haruka no tenía la mejor condición física, pero conmocionado por todo lo que Shintaro le decía y con la adrenalina en la sangre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó ante él luego de subir varios pisos que dejaban exhausto a cualquiera. Shintaro reaccionó cuando oyó sus pasos y vio su figura aparecer. Naturalmente se preocupó por él y por su salud; se lo demostró a gritos mientras le decía que no tenía que estar ahí, que lo debía dejar ir.

_"Soy reemplazable y mi existencia no marca la diferencia"_

Le pidió que lo dejara en paz, pero Haruka le dijo que no importaba aquello, que no importaba su salud ni aquellos pensamientos tristes en ese instante. Entonces caminó hacia él a paso lento y seguro, y lo abrasó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

En medio de lágrimas Haruka unió sus frentes y miró al chico menor que mostraba un gran ceño fruncido que ocultaba su tristeza y vergüenza, además de una gran felicidad y ganas de llorar pues por primera vez alguien lo había rescatado y le pedía que viviera. El mundo siempre le había parecido miserable, y en un arranque de odio quiso dejarlo todo. Se quiso suicidar, pero no sin antes darle una llamada de despedida, algo que jamás esperó hacer pues las otras miles de veces que su corazón titubeó, solo miró el piso lejano y se preguntó si valía la pena vivir un día más. Era la primera vez que no quería irse sin decirle a alguien que "lo iba a extrañar".

Fue así como Haruka descubrió los problemas del chico, y que estaba completamente roto como él, pero le sonrió y le dijo una vez más que no importaba, que ambos estaban mal y tenían sus propios problemas, pero a la vez, le pidió que no lo abandonara. Él era único, no sabía cuan dolorosa hubiera sido su vida si lo hubiera perdido. Y aunque Haruka siempre había temido en algún momento _irse _primero y le aterraba la idea de hacerle daño a Shintaro, aún así se atrevió a pedirle que fueran felices juntos. Sabía que iba a ser por poco tiempo, pero no le importó; y Shintaro algo dolido por sus palabras aún así aceptó.

El más bajo por primera vez en su vida quiso vivir con intensidad.

Haruka tomó su rostro de manera calma y unió sus labios súbitamente. Shintaro lo miró sorprendido luego de que se separaran, y al tener la voz aún algo quebradiza, no se atrevió a decirle nada. Haruka había sido su primer beso, y aunque él no lo sabía, él había sido el primero del chico de lunar.

Entre abrasos Haruka le prometió que estaría con él siempre, no importaba si parecía que realmente no lo estaba, siempre iban a estar juntos. Shintaro miró su rostro aún con algunos restos de lágrimas y le sonrió casi con resignación. Haruka en medio de su felicidad le robó un segundo beso al cual Shintaro sí reaccionó, alejándolo, casi haciéndole una escena. Haruka rió pues Shintaro ya no estaba triste, ni él tampoco.

Se propusieron vivir juntos el tiempo terrenal que les fuera dado, lo que pasaría luego solo ellos dos sabrían que hacer en aquel instante. Desde ese día se entregaron al amor, y desde aquel momento pudieron amarse con confianza. Guardaron aquella promesa en sus corazones, y el tema jamás volvió a salir de sus bocas pues no hubo necesidad de aquello. Se propusieron ser felices juntos plenamente y sin temor.

Y así ambos curaron sus corazones donde no cupo más el dolor.

* * *

Después de solucionar sus problemas, la vida y su relación se les hizo más sencilla.

Ambos fueron de una manera muy lenta, reconstruyendo su felicidad perdida, dejando de temerle al mundo; comprendiendo más los gustos y disgustos de la otra persona, y pasaron mucho tiempo de esa manera, con un amor muy dulce y "cursi" como decía Shintaro, pero a la vez con aquel amor que los alegraba a cada instante.

Su relación era bella, calma y casi "ideal", pero con el tiempo ambos empezaron a desear poco a poco estar mucho más _cerca_ del otro. Esta relación debía subir de nivel; eran jóvenes aún de 16 y 17 años, seguían siendo niños con mentes que podían dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y la situación; y de eso se daban cuenta cuando se besaban, y no con aquellos simple besos que eran casi roces de labios, si no con _aquellos besos_ apasionados.

Lo notaron un día cuando ambos estuvieron viendo una película en la casa de Shintaro. Se empezaron a besar de una tal manera que por un segundo casi se olvidaron que estaban en una casa, donde la madre, y más aún, la hermana pequeña de Shintaro, estaban presentes. Simplemente lo olvidaron. Se besaron y sintieron la temperatura subir; casi sentían que sus cuerpos ya estaban reaccionando ante aquello, y habrían convertido aquella noche de película en una de _pasión_ de no ser que Momo, la hermana del menor, apareció con un recipiente lleno de palomitas de maíz.

"Hermano, mamá te envía estás palo-"

Se impactó al principio, y casi se le calló el recipiente cuando vio como el "amigo" de su hermano estaba encima de él, con una cara sonrojada y algo jadeante. Se habían separado por falta de aire. Para suerte de ambos, ella jamás vio sus besos ni tampoco oyó sus jadeos. Ambos asustados por haber sido descubiertos en su romance intentaron disimular. Shintaro le explicó, aún teniendo a Haruka sobre él, que su amigo solo intentó "alcanzar el control remoto" por lo que quedó sobre él; y que había hecho eso y no se lo había pedido porque Shintaro se había quedado dormido por lo cansado que estaba de los "exámenes". Fue lo primero que vino a su mente, y aunque Momo sabía que aquello era falaz pues no tenían exámenes por esas fechas, les dijo que les creía, y que no necesitaban explicar.

Dejo la comida en la pequeña mesa frente a la televisión y se alejó lentamente. Diciendo que no volvería a entrar, que no los molestaría, que después de todo "era noche de chicos", riendo torpemente; muy avergonzada y no sabiendo que decirle a su hermano en verdad.

Y así ambos entendían que eran aún unos jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas. Que querían estar con esa persona especial, pero de una manera diferente. Solo ellos sabían lo felices que eran con el otro, pero les costaba también entender esos sentimientos a flor de piel. Haruka se excusó para ir al baño, y Shintaro solo se tapó con la manta. Sus cuerpos al final de aquel beso si habían reaccionado. Ambos sintieron vergüenza ante eso.

Ambos sufrían por aquello en su vida diaria. Shintaro no podía evitar masturbarse pensando en Haruka. Veía alguno de sus videos que tenía bien guardados en su computadora, pero al llegar al orgasmo, siempre pensaba en él. Deseaba sentir su interior, estar dentro del chico, que gritara jadeante su nombre, quería sentirlo de esa manera tan especial y única. Pero no sabía si Haruka quería eso. ¿Ahora él iba a tomar las riendas de la relación? ¿Esta vez él iba a dar el primer paso?

Quería hacerlo con toda su alma.

Por su parte Haruka no podía evitar sentirse algo sucio al pensar en Shintaro de esa manera, queriendo sentir como su propia boca le daba tanto placer a su enamorado para que se corriera en esta. Quería sentir su tacto, como sus manos recorrían su piel. Habían demasiadas cosas que quería _sentir_ de su enamorado. Y lo peor era que su mente confabulaba contra él. Tenía sueños con Shintaro, y aunque algunos podían ser entre dulces, increíbles y llenos de aventuras, tenía algunos otros en los cuales sólo tenían sexo. Y con aquello en la cabeza, no podía evitar que por momentos los recuerdos de aquello volvieran y se empezara a masturbar. Se sentía mal pues no quería ni imaginar si Shintaro se enteraba. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Lo vería como un pervertido? Se asustaba un poco pues para él Shintaro no era ningún objeto sexual, era su enamorado, simplemente aquello. Aún así, al final de todo, mientras se tocaba, terminaba gritando deseoso el nombre de su novio. Jadeaba imaginando su tacto y el cuerpo de él dentro del suyo.

Era así como ambos deseaban estar juntos de una manera diferente. Pero cuando se juntaban, siempre se sentían tan felices, que irónicamente esos deseos lujuriosos eran reemplazados por unos completamente sinceros; unos sentimientos llenos de amor.

* * *

Y continuaron pasando días y noches hasta que la pareja cumplió un mes de ser amantes; por lo cual, ambos tendrían una muy esperada cita de aniversario.

-Y... ¿qué te parece?-preguntó el chico a la que era su mejor amiga. Se había bañado y estaba usando sus mejoras ropas, pero aún así se sentía nervioso de que no se viera lo suficientemente bien para el chico que le gustaba.

-Te ves bien-soltó la chica con poco interés, pero sonrojada porque el chico con tales prendas se veía realmente apuesto.

Takane aún no podía entender como era que Haruka siempre le pedía consejos. Ella no era la más indicada, estaba celosa de su relación con Shintaro incluso; tenía que ser casi una broma paradógica. Aún así se sentía privilegiada siendo ella la única que le aconsejaba, y como solo ella sabía de su relación podía molestar a Shintaro, sacándole en cara lo "no-hétero" que era. Era algo sin maldad, pero sabía como eso molestaba a Shintaro pues ni él creía que le gustaran los hombres. Según él, el único hombre que le gustaba era Haruka.

Era bastante raro todo, pero a Takane eso se le estaba haciendo poco a poco más cotidiano. Aún así eso no evitaba que estuviera celosa del chico con notorias ojeras.

-P-pero, ¿bien bien, o bien mal?-preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Ah? ¡Bien bien! Haruka.-respondió ante tal pregunta infantil.

-¿T-tú crees?-por alguna razón siempre que se trataba de como se veía llegaba a creer que no lucía lo suficientemente bien. Le tenía demasiada vergüenza a su cuerpo; no sabía como Shintaro lo amaba viéndose tan débil, tan delgado, y siendo hombre y no una mujer. Cada cierto tiempo ese tipo de pensamiento venía a su mente, pero Shintaro le recordaba que lo amaba mucho. Fuera mujer o hombre, él lo amaría, le importaba poco el género. Aún así, como hombre Shintaro le decía que era muy atractivo.

Takane al oir tal pregunta solo suspiró casi con resignación, se paró de la cama y dejó su videojuego en pausa. Se le acercó y entonces lo despeinó.

-Te ves muy bien Haruka.-le dijo sonriéndole.

Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía algo mejor. Entonces Takane iba decirle algo pero de repente oyeron el timbre.

-Ahhh ya está aquí, ya está aquí- pronunció Haruka algo asustado.

-¡C-calma Haruka! Yo iré a abrir la puerta, ¿ok? Tú ve a decirle a tus padres que saldrás, que creo que no les dijiste nada.

-¡S-si!-respondió el chico, recordando que en efecto, no le había dicho nada a nadie, además de Takane. Agradeció que sus padres estuvieran en su cuarto sin necesidad de ver a su enamorado, pues nadie sabía de su relación, y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de sus progenitores.

Ambos fueron por caminos separados, Takane a abrirle la puerta a Shintaro y Haruka a decirle a sus padres que saldría con un "amigo". Pensando además de que con 17 años de edad era excesivo que aún tuviera que pedirles permiso. Se sentía como un niño, y claro, entendía que por sus problemas de salud debía informarles todo, pero, ya estaba mejor, ¿no merecía más libertad?

Shintaro permanecía afuera oyendo todo el ajetreo de ambos jóvenes. Se sintió algo mal, ¿había hecho algo inapropiado? Recordó que nadie, a excepción de Takane para su horrible desgracia, sabía de su relación. Quizás debía tener algo de cuidado, estaba en un vecindario donde cualquier vecino podía verlo a él y a Haruka juntos.

Estaba pensando en aquello cuando de repente oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Creyó que era Haruka, estaba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se fue al ver a la chica que para él era la menos agradable del planeta.

-Oh, miren quién está aquí, pero si es Shintaro kisara**gay**.

-Despreciable como siempre, ¿no **Ene**?-le respondió, recordándole que él le había ganado no solo en videojuegos, si no también en el amor.

-Shintaro... -iba a comenzar con los insultos y las peleas, habían iniciado una lucha de miradas inclusive, pero entonces ambos oyeron una gran "gracias" por parte de Haruka, por lo cual se detuvieron.

-Shintaro-pronunció el chico luego de bajar y ver al que más amaba.

-Haruka-respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Jaja, que gay te ves "Shin"-le dijo entonces Takane, acabando con la dulzura del momento, llamándole solo como Haruka le llamaba. Shintaro la miró con desprecio.

Los tres se quedaron varios segundos callados después de aquello. Era incómodo que Takane estuviera con ellos; más aún, Haruka temía que su madre o padre estuvieran viendo sus actos, ya una vez le había dicho que "no actuara de una manera tan poco heterosexual" y era ahí cuando temía ser descubierto pues ellos no eran los más abiertos de mente del mundo, al menos, su padre para nada lo era.

-Bueno bueno, hora de tener su cita-dijo de repente Takane. -Haruka, mañana vuelvo por mi videojuego, ¿te parece?- Recordó que lo había dejado en pausa y en el cuarto del chico. Quería ir por él, pero no quería que Haruka volviera a entrar pues ya estaba con Shintaro; pensó que eso era desconsiderado de su parte, y como el juego no le parecía muy interesante, prefirió dejarlo.- Cuídalo, y carga la batería mañana por mi, ¿ok?- Musitó.

-Sí, Takane.- Fue su respuesta.

Haruka entonces cerró la puerta, y cuando creyó que la chica se iría, de repente la joven volteó.

-Y Shintaro...-lo miró fijo con una horrible mirada.

-Te estoy dando a Haruka vivo y virgen ¡me lo tienes que traer igualito!-le advirtió.

Shintaro y Haruka se sonrojaron como nunca. Se miraron y entonces y este sonrojo se intensificó.

"Par de vírgenes" pensó Takane siendo irónicamente una.

-Bueno bueno, es hora de tener su cita- Les dijo jalando a Haruka y a Shintaro lejos de la puerta.-Tengan buena cita, ¿si?- Sonrió.- Shintaro...-le dijo mirándolo de manera enojada una vez más.- Ya sabes, ¡sano y salvo!

Shintaro se sonrojo pues era algo penoso, estaban frente a su novio después de todo. Vaya que Takane podía ser exasperante.

Takane se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue pues tenía una fiesta de té con su abuela y no quería llegar tarde. Haruka y Shintaro solo se quedaron estáticos en la vereda, casi no sabiendo que hacer.

-Umh... ¿te parece si nos vamos ya...?- Preguntó sonriéndole algo nervioso luego de que su mejor amiga desapareciera.

-C-claro-garraspeó.- Lo mejor será irnos ya.

Y así ambos fueron a su cita de aniversario.

* * *

Ambos tomaron el tren aquella tarde. Por suerte no había mucha gente pues era domingo, o quizás simplemente no habían muchas personas que se dirigieran hacia donde ellos irían. Haruka se sentó y tomó la mano de Shintaro, quedándose rápidamente dormido como sucedía siempre. Shintaro rió en sus adentros y solo jugó un poco con el cabello de su enamorado. Rió y se sonrojó, le gustaba cuando Haruka dormía plácidamente en su hombro. Luego de un rato, cuando por fin Haruka despertó, este se dedicó en abrasarlo, a pasar su brazo por sobre su hombro y recordarle que lo quería. Shintaro respondía que era innecesario que lo hiciera, y que más aún, la gente los estaba viendo raro. Haruka solo rió ante la vista de la gente.

Y a pesar de estar calmado, Haruka se preguntaba hacia donde iban. Era algo que no sabía pues Shintaro se había empeñado en ser él el que escogería el lugar de la cita. Estaba actuando de manera extraña, le había dicho que no comiera una o dos horas antes incluso.

"¿A un restaurante? No, está muy lejos" se decía mentalmente.

Y luego de alejarse un poco de la ciudad y de los edificios altos, cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, se sorprendió. Habían llegado a un parque de diversiones que estaba cerca al bosque. No esperaba que Shintaro gustara de aquellos lugares, no parecía algo de su estilo; pero entonces cuando vio los juego, la comida, la gente, se emocionó. Nunca había ido a uno debido a sus problemas de salud, por lo cual se sintió contagiado con la atmósfera y sonrió.

-¡M-mira Shintaro! ¡Esa montaña rusa pareciera tocar las nubes!-gritó feliz. Entonces tomó la mano de su enamorado y corrió hacia el interior.-¡Vamos!- Gritó, siendo seguido por Shintaro que sonreía por todo su entusiasmo.

Y ambos se la pasaron como nunca. Haruka estaba feliz en cada juego. Shintaro por su parte solo sentía que se iba quedar afónico luego de tantos gritos. No, lo suyo no eran los juegos mecánicos. Al menos no los que Haruka quería subir. Aún así, la risa que se llevaba su enamorado era tan bella que olvidaba que le daban "algo de miedo" todo.

Haruka se reía pues sentía la emoción y la adrenalina en cada juego. Claro, aún tenía problemas de salud, pero se había esforzado en mejorar su condición física desde hacía un buen tiempo atrás; por lo cual podía entrar en algunos pocos juegos, y luego de descansar un corto tiempo, volvía a repetir la rutina. Se divirtió sobre todo en los carritos chocones, pues era la primera vez que estaba en ese juego, y lo mejor era que él había conducido. Shintaro solo se quejaba de lo irreal del juego. Aún así, le quitaba por momentos el timón y golpeaba a alguno que otro carrito pues se enojaba bastante con los otros jugadores que los golpeaban.

Continuaron jugando hasta que se dibujó la noche.

* * *

Haruka y él caminaban por una calle con pocas personas ya. Shintaro guiaba y Haruka solo tomaba su mano mientras con la otra abrasaba un peluche de triceratop que Shintaro había ganado para él en un juego de disparos.

-Jeje, gracias por el regalo- Repitió una vez más.

-Ya te lo dije, no hay de que. Solo me alegra haber encontrado un peluche así, ya sabes, no es tan comercial como un oso de peluche, supongo que hemos tenido suerte.

-Sí, es cierto. Shintaro es increíble.-Soltó inocentemente mientras Shintaro se sonrojaba con intensidad.

En efecto, Shintaro era impresionante en juegos de feria. Fue su parte favorita del día pues había ganado todo tipo de premios, y todos eran solo para su enamorado. "Puntuación perfecta" era lo que todos decían, Shintaro se había lucido.

Haruka pensaba en varias cosas mientras caminaban, pero sobre todo pensaba en como Shintaro podía ser "dulce y amable". Hubo un punto en el cual no podían llevar todos los premios en las manos. El más bajo en ese momento notó como una niña pequeña lo veía con ojos brillosos, por lo cual casi sin pensarlo le regaló todos sus premios, algo que impresionó bastante a Haruka pues no esperaba que fuera así con una desconocida. No lo sabía, pero Shintaro había recordado a su hermana. De pequeños Shintaro era siempre el que ganaba, mientras que su hermana siempre perdía en todo, y cuando ella lloraba por eso, él le regalaba sus premios haciendo que ella se secara las lágrimas con las mangas de su polo y sonriera como nunca. "¡simplemente no los necesito!" Era su respuesta luego de darle todos esos regalos.

Shintaro había pasado muy buenos días felices con su familia ahí por lo cual, sentía que era algo que quería revivir, y su enamorado era con quien más deseaba volver a sentir esa nostálgica felicidad.

Haruka al ver la dulzura de su sonrojado novio cuando la niña le agradeció, no pudo evitar pensar en la clase de persona que realmente era Shintaro, podía aparentar dar miedo, ser malo, sobre todo por su fría mirada que podía congelar el aire, pero era falso. Shintaro era la persona más cálida del mundo. Su "dulzura" era la cosa que más amaba de él.

Continuaron caminando varias cuadras hablando del día mientras Haruka solo le agradecía la velada, pues para él había sido perfecta, y Shintaro solo se sonrojaba por sus palabras pues para él su enamorado era penoso y demasiado dulce, demasiado "lindo" también; hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

Shintaro lo había planeado desde el principio. Él era el que había insistido en escoger donde sería la cita después de todo. Sus pensamientos deseosos y carnales lo habían llevado a aquello; luego de tener su cita, quería que hicieran _algo_ totalmente diferente. Shintaro se quedó parado frente a un edificio. Haruka lo miró y entonces miró el edificio a donde habían llegado; en el frente se vislumbraba la palabra "hotel" con algunas luces. Haruka para nada esperaba aquello, tragó saliva en seco.

-V-ven, vamos...-le dijo de manera nerviosa. Haruka no se negó a pesar de su nerviosismo y sorpresa. Solo lo siguió de manera pausada.

-Bienvenidos-les dijo una mujer la cual Haruka ignoró, más se interesó en el interior; era muy grande, bellamente decorado, algo que no esperó, con un estilo puramente europeo, muy impropio de su país. Y por sobre todo, pensaba en lo que le estaba pasando.

"A ver, estamos en un hotel, uno muy bonito por cierto, ¡p-pero, eso no viene al caso! Shintaro y yo... Shintaro y yo vamos a hacer**_ eso_**? ¡N-no me siento preparado...!" Se decía mentalmente, pero entonces otros pensamientos venían. "Aunque... Shintaro es lindo~, y quizás es tiempo... Además, se habrá tomado la molestia de investigar ¿no? Después de todo caminamos mucho. Shin es tan lindo~. ¡D-diablos Haruka, contrólate! Ok, tu enamorado es lindo, guapo, pero... pero eso no evita...que me sienta nervioso."

Shintaro en ese momento se acercó a la recepcionista y empezó a pagar. No era la primera vez que iba, había investigado bien y ya hasta tenía una reserva. Le gustaba haber encontrado un lugar donde no pedían identificaciones y continuaba siendo muy salubre. Era lo bueno de aquel lugar.

-Gracias, eso sería todo.-Respondió la mujer luego de que Shintaro pagara, atrayendo la atención de Haruka que se había adentrado en su complejo mundo de pensamientos. Era definitivo que iban a romper la promesa que le hicieron a Takane. Él a volver sano, pero no virgen. Haruka se sintió incómodo pensando en todo aquello, sobre todo lo de Takane, pero afrontaba que ya era tiempo de hacerlo; que incluso él quería, que eso lo entusiasmaba mucho, quisiera admitirlo o no.

Shintaro se le acercó y alzó la llave, su cuarto era el 17. Haruka se sonrojó con aquello, no había escapatoria. Shintaro bajó la mirada y tomó su mano. Haruka sonrió inconscientemente y correspondió el agarre. Empezaron a caminar hacia el interior.

Subieron al segundo piso y mientras caminaban, pensamientos atacaban la mente de Shintaro "¿habré hecho bien? Digo, Haruka sonrió, eso es bueno, ¿no?". Mientras a su vez Haruka solo se sorprendía por el lugar, a pesar de ser solo un pasadizo era muy grande, decorado con pinturas hacia los lados. Se sintió algo mal, quizás la cuenta del hotel era alta, no quería ser condescendiente con su enamorado, quizás debía pagar la mitad, después de todo lo que iban a hacer los concernía _a los dos_, y lo sabía.

Shintaro se detuvo frente a la puerta del número que les correspondía cuando de repente Haruka chocó con él accidentalmente. Ahí ambos se sintieron más nerviosos de lo que estaban, pero no había marcha atrás.

-A-aquí estamos...-dijo de manera torpe Shintaro sonriendo.

-S-sí..-respondió Haruka de igual manera.

Ambos entonces entraron. Haruka se sorprendió al principio pues era una habitación de doble altura incluso. Un jacuzzi se vislumbraba a la izquierda de la habitación mientras a la derecha se veía una escalinata que los guiaba hacia la gran cama.

Shintaro empezó a bajar entonces; tocando suavemente la baranda de la escalera, pensando en como se sentiría la piel de Haruka. ¿Sería tan suave como imaginaba? ¿Tan clara? Se sentía ansioso, pero a la vez, nervioso; nunca lo había hecho, y sabía que era el mismo caso con Haruka. Tenía miedo también, pues lo que iban a hacer no era sexo, si no "hacer el amor" y eso no era solo placer, era también cariño, amor y entrega. Amaba tanto a Haruka que quería hacerlo con él, por fin todas sus fantasías se iban a volver realidad. Solo esperaba no actuar de manera estúpida e inexperta como el virgen que era.

Se acercó a la cama a paso lento. Haruka lo vio caminar en aquella dirección; amaba a Shintaro, quería ser de él, que él fuera suyo; y entonces con esa determinación, caminó de manera algo nerviosa pero decidida hasta él. Soltó el peluche a medio camino y entonces cuando Shintaro volteó a mirarlo, le dio un corto beso. Shintaro al alejarse y ver su pequeña sonrisa que albergaba algo de complicidad, entendió que ese era el momento y lugar, que Haruka también quería hacerlo. Correspondió el beso; primero uno corto, pero con el paso del tiempo los dulces besos se volvieron besos profundos; empezaron a meter la lengua en la cavidad del otro. Haruka pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de Shintaro y Shintaro atrajo la pelvis de Haruka hacia él de igual manera. La temperatura del lugar estaba aumentando además.

-Te amo Shintaro.- Fue lo que le dijo Haruka luego de que pararan, tomando su rostro con sus manos entonces, mostrando su lengua algo fuera de su boca, sonriéndole luego y amándolo. Y a pesar de que cortaba la pasión y lujuria del momento, no podía evitar decirle esas palabras tan deseadas.

Shintaro lo miró a los ojos y le respondió ligeramente jadeante:

"Yo también te amo" mirándolo desde abajo, viendo esa sonrisa que amaba tanto, sintiéndose casi atrapado.

Entonces tomó su mano y lo acercó a la cama, empezó a titubear por un segundo, pero era el momento. Haruka por mero impulso de repente tomó su mano de manera fuerte y entonces lo abrasó, haciendo que ambos perdieran el balance y cayeran sobre la cama. Haruka empezó a reír; había actuado de manera algo torpe e impulsiva, pero se sentía a gusto con su enamorado. Shintaro solo le sonrió, pues sabía que así era su enamorado, así era su Haruka.

Shintaro se posó sobre él decidido. Haruka era más alto y pesaba un poco más por lo cual prefería estar arriba de él, al menos solo por algunos minutos. Luego de la risa se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, contemplando al otro, y entonces se dieron un beso corto. De nuevo otro y otro, hasta que estos besos cambiaron una vez más. Haruka empezó a acariciar su espalda. Shintaro lo abrasó queriendo acercarse más.

Se alejaron ligeramente dejando ver un hilo de saliva que los unía y entonces Haruka le habló.

-Shintaro, gracias por la velada, ha sido perfecta.- Salió de su boca de manera honesta.

-No... gracias a ti por aceptar esto.-

-Jeje, no es como que no quisiera.-respondió más que sonrojado, miraba hacia un lado incluso. Haruka era hermoso, y Shintaro moría viéndolo de esa manera.

De nuevo se empezaron a besar. Podían pasar la vida haciendo eso, pero ya debían de subir de nivel.

Luego de romper el beso Shintaro se acercó a su cuello. Haruka tenía una tez muy clara y algo pálida, ese día la volvería roja. Dio un pequeño beso y empezó a lamer y a succionar aquella zona, haciendo que Haruka jadeara ligeramente y temblara.

-Shintaro...- Soltó sin querer, excitando como nunca al menor que oía su voz lujuriosa.

De nuevo un beso apasionado que los calentaba más de lo que creían posible. Shintaro perdiendo la consciencia bajó su mano un poco, hasta el bulto que sobresalía por debajo del pantalón de Haruka.

-Ahhh...- Fue el pequeño jadeo que salió de su boca.

Shintaro se alejó un poco y se dedicó a mirarle; era el momento de quitarse la ropa. Se empezó a quitar la casaca; Haruka con aquello se empezó a excitar. De inmediato Shintaro trató de sacarse el polo, pero Haruka deseoso no aguantó y se le acercó; se sentó y acercó sus manos a la prenda, ayudándole en su cometido. Shintaro ya no teniendo nada en la parte superior, se le acercó y empezó a besarle una vez más. Amaba aquel sabor de su boca, pero no le gustaba mucho estar sentado sobre él. Haruka sintió eso y rió. Shintaro podía ser el más complejo mentalmente, pero al parecer para las relaciones no aceptaba ser el pasivo.

El de lunar se quitó el saco que tenía con algo de pereza. Se dejó observar mientras se sacaba la camisa. Para Shintaro aquello fue todo un espectáculo, sentía que su novio lo seducía, estaba completamente erecto ante aquello. Haruka miró hacia un lado, se sentía extraño mostrándole su cuerpo a otra persona, sobre todo a la persona que más amaba. Se había odiado por largo tiempo, esperaba que Shintaro no disgustase de la vista.

Shintaro se le acercó una vez más y empezó a besar su cuello de manera rápida. De inmediato empezó a bajar, llegando hasta la clavícula y luego hasta los pezones. Había leído que si se los estimulaba podía darle gran placer a la otra persona. Se acercó hasta aquel lugar, dando una lamida y luego un pequeño beso.

-Mh...-Haruka volvió a jadear pues Shintaro era amable y a la vez lo enloquecía. Él también quería hacer lo mismo.

Shintaro empezó a lamer, mordisquear suavemente y a juguetear con ellos dos puntos con las manos.

-S-Shintaro...

El más bajo luego de jugar un poco sintió que debía bajar, y entonces se acercó hasta el estómago de Haruka. Al principio el más alto se asustó pues era su vientre el que veía, y él no creía que tuviera el mejor cuerpo, era muy flacucho como él pensaba. Shintaro sólo le dio un corto beso cerca al ombligo. Se estaba volviendo adicto al cuerpo del mayor; era alto y delgado, su piel era pálida, y le gustaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus besos. Le parecía increíble como el cuerpo de un hombre podía llegar a excitarlo así, sobre todo porque en el pasado jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Se levantó una vez más y esta vez con mucho más nerviosismo empezó a desabotonarse y a bajarse el cierre, dejando ver ligeramente la ropa interior mientras se sentía un poco más liberado. Creyó que quizás su novio sentiría lo mismo por lo cual se le acercó, no sin antes masajear un poco aquella zona, haciendo que Haruka botara aire caliente por la boca y pronunciase su nombre; y desabotonó con algo de torpeza el pantalón, dejando así ver el bulto bajo la ropa interior.

Intentó luego de aquello quitarse por completo el pantalón, pues apenas si lo tenía a la altura de los muslos, pero se dio cuenta lo inútil que era aquello, se le hacía difícil sacárselo sin romper la posición en la que estaban. Haruka notó aquello y se le acercó. Shintaro se levanto un poco más y sin querer su miembro erecto bajo la ropa interior quedó frente al rostro de Haruka. Haruka no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó, dando una lamida a la ropa algo húmeda en líquido preseminal. Shintaro al sentir aquello de manera tan sorpresiva se fue hacia atrás y por poco secayó de la cama. Haruka lo sostuvo de la mano y lo atrajo hacia él. Se dijo que quizás debió decirle algo, ambos notaron que habían hecho algo penoso.

-Ups, perdón.- Dijo tratando de no enojarse consigo mismo.

-No, está bien, además... quiero que Haruka... lo haga.- Shintaro quería que Haruka lamiera su miembro, solo había sido sorpresivo, no estab disgustado con él.

Mientras estaba sobre sus rodillas entonces Haruka se relamió los labios. Empezó a masajear la zona con la manos. Shintaro empezó a suspirar. Coló la mano bajo la ropa y empezó a tocar el glande del chico, sabía lo bien que se sentía aquello.

-H-Haruka ahh... Haruka.- Empezaba a jadear el menor lleno de lujuria.

El más alto de inmediato le bajó la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, justo como el pantalón hace unos instantes. Haruka se sentía caliente pensando en cuanto placer le iba dar a su enamorado, esperaba hacerlo bien. Pero pensó a la vez en que al lamerle y darle tanto placer que al final Shintaro se correría en su boca, le quitaría también la virginidad; después de todo, aquello era "sexo oral". No se resistió a sus pensamientos, los ignoró en aquel entonces; solo pensaba en que quería que Shintaro fuera suyo.

Se empezó a acercar cuando de repente Shintaro habló.

-E-espera.-pronunció.

Al principio Haruka creyó que quizás se había arrepentido, claro, era menor y más inexperto en el amor, quizás no quería a pesar de haberlo traído a ese hotel en primer lugar, pero entonces Shintaro se levantó y se quitó el pantalón y lo que faltaba para estar completamente desnudo.

-P-puedes continuar.-Le dijo sintiéndose el más idiota del planeta.

-Ok-respondió ante aquello. Sonrió casi de manera seductora. Lo mejor era que ambos disfrutaran, "de seguro Shintaro no se sentía cómodo con el pantalón así" pensó.

El más alto hizo lo mismo que su novio y se sacó toda la ropa que aún tenía puesta. Su pene quedó al descubierto, Shintaro no pudo evitar clavarle la mirada. Haruka luego de aquello se acercó de nuevo hasta el miembro erecto. Lo cogió con firmeza mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el glande. Dió una rápida lamida entonces. Shintaro tembló por el calor recibido, por un segundo creyó que se correría incluso. Agradecía a los cielos el no haberlo hecho de manera tan pronta.

Haruka notó el nerviosismo del menor por lo cual le dio un corto beso en la punta, eso bastó para que el más bajo se calmara y suspirara cortamente. Hizo un pequeño círculo con la lengua, casi degustando el sabor de su enamorado y entonces dio un recorrido desde la parte más baja hasta donde el glande se "dividía". Shintaro tembló un poco ante aquello. Haruka lo volvía loco.

El más alto luego de algunas lamidas sintió que ya era tiempo de meterlo por completo en su boca. Se acercó y engulló cuanto pudo. Shintaro trató de aguantar lo mejor que podía, la calidez de la boca de Haruka era indescriptible, era muy húmedo y cálido; jamás había sentido aquello. De inmediato Haruka empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, degustando y disfrutando todo aquello. Shintaro tomó sus cabello y empezó a marcar el ritmo, en su mayoría rápido, pero cuando por accidente le mordía, paraba un poco.

"M-más... Haruk-kahh..."

Entonces luego de varias subidas y bajadas, luego de sentir tanto placer, no pude evitar encurvarce hacia atrás y dejarse llevar disfrutando tal placer. Sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y sintió que perdía la consciencia. Aguantó un poco en aquella posición y se terminó por correr en la boca de Haruka. Haruka se alejó ante aquello, dejando salir todo el semen de su boca.

-P-perdón.-le dijo entre jadeos, se había sentido increíble, fue la mejor cosa que había hecho en la vida. Aunque sintió que quizás también se había venido muy rápido, esperaba que eso no fue cierto.

-Umh..-respondió el más alto mientras se lamía los dedos.

-Hey, ¡n-no hagas eso!-le gritó al notar como se estaba tragando su semen. Le era sumamente erótico, pero no debía de hacerlo.

-¿pero por qué? Si Shintaro es _delicioso._

Eso bastaba para volver a calentarlo. Haruka sonrió un poco, se le acercó y de inmediato se volvieron a besar. Compartiendo su saliva y sabor con la del otro.

-Uhm...-Continuaron así un buen rato. Entonces Shintaro empezó a masajear su pene. Haruka estaba erecto, muy mojado y aún seguía con aquella erección.

-Oye Haruka, dime... ¿d-deseas hacerlo? Me gustaría penet-trar...-no podía seguir, le estaba diciendo algo muy personal.

-Jeje- Rió entonces Haruka al notar el entusiasmo de Shintaro.-Claro~, quiero que me llenes de_ tu amor.-_

Shintaro con sus palabras y besos empezó de nuevo a calentarse y a sufrir las consecuencia de aquello. Haruka para ayudarle empezó a dar lamidas en aquella zona, desde la base hasta la punta de manera lenta y casi tortuosa.

Con el paso de los segundos funcionó, estaba completamente erecto.

-Vamos Shintaro, _ven_.-le dijo Haruka con pudor y nervios mientras se echaba y dejaba ver toda la zona baja de su cuerpo. Shintaro se sonrojo bastante.

-H-haruka...-pronunció.

Y en efecto, quería penetrarlo, y como nunca, pues su cuerpo estaba bastante caliente, pero sabía que las cosas no transcurrían como en los videos que él veía, no podía hacérselo sin preparación, sabía lo dolorosa que podría ser para el cuerpo de Haruka, no quería eso.-H-Haruka, cambiemos de posición.

-¿Posición?-preguntó extrañado y con deseo en su voz.

-Yo estaré abajo, no te preocupes.

-Umh... creía que Shintaro quería penetrar, no ser penetrado.

Shintaro se sonrojo ante sus palabras y por la calmada manera de sus palabras salidas.

-N-no es eso, solo...-después de mucho ajetreo y movimientos dificultosos, por fin logró estar debajo y tener a Haruka encima.-Solo... me es más cómodo estar así...-soltó mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro por entre las sábanas.

-Oh...-le dijo notando la nueva posición. Shintaro estaba sentado contra la cabecera de la cama mientras Haruka estaba sentado sobre él.

Shintaro aún sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, pues era obvio que él quería penetrar, se acercó a una de las cómodas que estaban al lado de la cama, sacando de ahí un pote de lubricante, uno de agua específicamente. Haruka se sonrojó ante aquello, más aún fue su sorpresa al ver como Shintaro sacaba un condón después. Sus mejillas estaban más que rojas, ardían bastante.

-Ah... estuve investigando.-soltó Shintaro nervioso, agachando la mirada al ver el rostro de su enamorado.

-Bien...- soltó sentado sobre él, moviéndose entonces ligeramente mientras sus miembros se masturbaban un poco.

Shintaro apretó entonces el pote de lubricante, haciendo que el líquido saliera y cayera sobre sus dedos. Haruka se levantó un poco y Shintaro se levantó ligeramente. Posó sus dedos cerca a la entrada del chico.

-Shintaro...-murmuró al sentir la frialdad del líquido mientras los dedos tocaban su piel.

El más bajo entonces metió un dedo con delicadeza, lo dejó quieto un rato, quería que Haruka se acostumbrara.

-Shintaro... ah...-dijo mientras sentía aquello. Se sentía un poco incómodo ante la intromisión.

Shintaro después de unos segundos empezó a moverlo ligeramente. Empezó a subir y luego a bajar. Continúo hasta que sintió que Haruka ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque sea un poco. Metió un segundo dedo.

-Ah... Shintaro... diablos.-

Pensando en que no quería que su enamorado sintiera dolor, empezó a masturbar el pene de Haruka. Quería que asociara la penetración con el placer.

-Shintaro ah... ah~.-Funcionó. El chico de lunar dejó de sentir dolor, estaba llenándose de lujuria una vez más.

Prosiguiendo con sus acciones metió el tercero.

-Ah...-

Pasaron un buen tiempo de ese modo, con Shintaro entrando cuando podía, tratando de tocar la próstata y Haruka muriendo de placer hasta que el cuerpo del más alto estuvo preparado completamente.

Shintaro retiró los dedos y los limpió con unas toallas húmedas que estaban en otro cajón. Haruka se empezó a posicionar sobre su sexo, casi queriendo entrar, pero Shintaro lo detuvo, y con las manos lo alzó un poco hasta que estuvo arrodillado. Entonces cogió el condón que había permanecido en la cabecera y con algo de nerviosismo lo dirigió hasta su sexo para ponérselo. Ya había practicado; aunque mentalmente el hikikomori deseaba que Haruka se lo colocara con la boca, lo había leído en internet, e imaginar aquello le encantaba, algún día se lo pediría.

Shintaro sacó el elemento traslúcido del empaque, y cuando iba colocárselo de repente Haruka se lo quitó de las manos. El más alto cogió bien el condón con los dedos y aprisionó el glande de Shintaro dejando un pequeño espacio para cuando terminaran de disfrutar, para cuando se corriera; e hizo bajar todo lo que restaba hasta la base. Shintaro se sonrojó como nunca, era inesperado y jamás hubiera imaginado tal acción por parte de su enamorado. Sentía que desfallecería por el placer que le estaba dando su novio.

Haruka sonrió ladeando la cabeza casi con inocencia, aunque era obvio que el deseo lo consumía. Empezó a acercar su cuerpo hacia el miembro del más bajo. Shintaro sentía que no podía ante la espera y decidió ayudar un poco. Lo sostuvo de las caderas y empezó a bajarlo lentamente. Haruka tomó el pene de Shintaro con las manos para ayudarle a entrar; al sentir la punta casi dio un respingo, pero se dejó llevar y empezó a sentir. Metió la punta en su cuerpo con algo de dificultad.

-Umh, duele...-Soltó mientras en efecto, sentía dolor, aunque a la vez, un poco de placer.

Shintaro con las manos apretó con algo de fuerza al sentir el cuerpo del chico. Él había escogido aquella posición justamente porque había leído que así la persona que estaba encima podía marcar el ritmo de la penetración. Haruka empezó a bajar de manera lenta, subiendo cada vez que sentía que no podía más, bajando después, haciendo con sus movimientos que Shintaro sintiera ganas de empezar a embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no debía, si no Haruka quizás solo sentiría dolor. Pasaron cortos segundo hasta que por fin Haruka logró bajar completamente.

-Shintaro...-decía con la boca completamente abierta, botando cuanto aire podía escapar.-Se siente tan bien...- Musitaba extasiado en deseo pues sentía el glande del otro bastante cerca a la próstata, aquel punto erógeno de él.

-H-Haruka...- el menor sentía derretirse dentro él, estaba apretado y caliente. Quería empezar el vaivén, pero no estaba seguro si eso era lo correcto aún.

Haruka se le adelantó. Empezó a subir lentamente, y entonces a bajar de igual manera. Shintaro se unió al movimiento de manera suave.

-Ah...-pronunciaba Haruka cada que bajaba. Shintaro solo intentaba aguantar los jadeos con una mueca que parecía de molestia, pero estaba disfrutando bastante. Sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas, y los cuerpos de ambos empezaban a sudar por las embestidas que empezaban a subir en velocidad. Primero habían sido lentas, pero con los segundos empezaron a volverse salvajes.

-Haruka, estás tan.. apretado.

-Shintaro es tan bueno, me encanta...

Se estaban derritiendo por el calor y aunque empezaban a sentirse cansados, no quería detenerse.

-Es tan rico Shintaro. Más~

-Ah ah. O-ok.

Continuaron varios segundos muriéndose en vida, disfrutando y sintiendo como el gozo aumentaba. Pasaron algunos minutos de embestidas, besos, abrasos e intentos de acercarse más, casi queriendo volverse una persona, hasta que sintieron que aquello ya empezaba a repercutir en ambos y ya se empezaba a acabar.

-Umh...S-Shintaro creo que...ah ah-las embestidas y el placer no le permitían terminar lo que quería decirle.

-S-sí ah, yo también... no creo ah aguantar más...

Habían llegado a su límite. Shintaro tomó el pene de Haruka y lo masturbó cuanto pudo, era demasiado placer para el más alto.

-Shintaro... ya no...

El cuerpo de los dos no podía más. Entonces ambos sintieron que sus piernas ya no estaban, su vista se volvió nublosa, se arquearon cuanto su cuerpo y delirio les permitió y entonces llegaron al punto máximo de éxtasis. Llegaron al orgasmo.

Un gemido alto salió de sus bocas y entonces de sus cuerpos salió aquel líquido blanco. Ambos eyacularon; Shintaro dentro del condón, y Haruka sobre sus estómagos, manchándolos por completo.

-Ah ah-ambos jadearon por un buen rato hasta que sus respiraciones empezaron a apaciguar y tranquilizarse.

Haruka se salió del cuerpo de Shintaro aún respirando con algo de dificultad. Shintaro se sacó el condón mientras su enamorado se acostaba junto él. Botó el objeto usado en un tacho que estaba relativamente cerca y miró como Haruka ya parecía dormido, le pareció tierno; rió para si y se acurrucó junto a él.

Haruka volteó hacia él y lo miró. Le sonrió y empezó a hacer un gesto pidiéndole un beso. Shintaro no se negó. Le dio uno corto.

-Umh... realmente me gustó lo que hicimos.- Le dijo Haruka sonrojado. En verdad había disfrutado todo aquello.

-Sí, fue...

-Genial-dijo casi en un suspiro.

-Sí.-

De inmediato se dieron otro beso antes de sentir que el sueño los estaba venciendo junto con el cansancio y la satisfacción.

Haruka abraso cuanto pudo a su novio, y Shintaro se dedicó a darle pequeños besos.

-Te amo.-Salió de la boca de Haruka.

-Yo te amo a ti Haruka.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Haruka ya estaba dormido esbozando una sonrisa por las palabras del menor. Shintaro terminó por cerrar los ojos mientras pensaba en lo bello que podía ser la vida y su novio.

Su primera vez había sido simplemente perfecta, y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

*Hace una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Sí, se ve un poco estúpida jeje.-*

Sobre la historia, aún me parece curioso como es que empecé de manera tan trágica y llegué al fluffy que quería... Espero tenga sentido pues hay una transición algo rápida entre parte y parte.

Y, esto fue un chambón para mi pues quise que fuera mejor que la otra vez que lo había hecho incluso. ¡Me salieron más de 8000 palabras! Es un récord(?) Queda a su criterio si me superé o n XD

Insisto, fue jodido perder todo lo que había escrito. Así que, mi consejo: Siempre tengan reserva de lo que escriben por si pasa algo, no como yo, que lo borraba todo X,D.

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas constructivas? Apreció más sus palabras que un simple favorito o follow~, pero aún así las amo por el mero hecho de leer esto uwu -es mucho, lo sé :v-.

Sin más, antes que Pamela empiece a hablar de manera más gay :/v. Las dejo. Chao~


End file.
